Philip
Philip (オスク) is the third son of a low-class noble of the Re-Estize Kingdom and he becomes the successor of his noble family after the death of his two older brothers. Appearance Philip is described as a low-class nobleman of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Personality Philip has a naive and delusional personality. Because of his delusion habit, he has an overactive imagination and couldn't even control himself. He also has a lack of knowledge and courtesy of as a noble. Background Philip was born as the third son of a low-class noble family in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Philip grew up without receiving minimal expectations from his father and also doesn't receive a proper education as a family head. His second older brother died from illness while his first older brother will be inheriting the family. At this point, Philip was now elevated to the position of a spare. His value had risen from that of a farmer to that of a butler. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains, Philip becomes the next head of his noble family as his first older brother had been consumed by the Sorcerer King's magic, and perished with the twenty peasants that went with him. He was allowed to attend the royal party to welcome the envoy, Albedo. Philip becomes entranced by her dark beauty, and plans to bring wealth to his domain by allying with the Sorcerer Kingdom. He invites Albedo to a ball at his estate in the Royal Capital. Back at his estate, his father scolds him for trying to befriend the envoy that kill his older brother rather than his deepen relationship with the count and other nobles. Philip refutes his father that the Sorcerer Kingdom is a powerful ally and doesn't want to drawn their domain into a mess. Philip assures his father that the Count has recognized him as heir, though he didn't even meet with the Count. The family does not have an estate large enough to host a ball, but Philip made plans with his mistress in the royal capital in exchange for an unnamed favor. Abilities Philip is currently the next head of his noble family and will be inheriting his family's domain. Relationships Hilma Cygnaeus Philip owns a favor to Hilma and he promised to return that favor. Albedo Trivia * Philip has a revolutionary idea on selling the good-quality wheat and vegetables to the traders. * Philip and his faction are the newly elevated heads of their noble families after the former heads of their families were killed at the Katze Plains. In other words, these people are in similar situations to Philip. Quotes * (To Albedo): "The pleasure is all mine, Albedo-sama. Nothing could delight me more than to make your acquaintance." * (To his Father): "Father! Think a little! Although the road joining the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Kingdom is quite long, our domain lies on the middle of it! If the Sorcerer Kingdom makes war on the Kingdom, we'll definitely be drawn into the mess. Therefore, we should forge good relations with the Sorcerer Kingdom, shouldn't we?" * (To Hilma): "It's not like that, I simply didn't expect the people here to be so unexceptional. Even if I gathered all these people into a faction, I wonder if they could compete with the other factions. That is what discomforts me." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Re-Estize Kingdom